Quite to the Contray
by Tansy Moon
Summary: male!Belarus x fem!America.   It was never about the wars, settlements, money, fame. It was always about the one silent man. Has One-Sided EnglandxFem!America and One-Sided RussiaxFem!America
1. Chapter 1

Quite to the Contrary

Contrary to popular belief America never had a crush on Russia . Contrary to popular belief it never was built up sexual tension that caused the Cold War. No really it was noting

like any of the other nations currently sitting around the table at yet another world conference with America believed. After all what would they know but what they were told. They

would't' because no matter how hard they pretend to be there own thinkers America knew oh yes she knew. One only really believes what ones told, if one is not told then one knows

nothing. It was exactly that America thought as she moved her head to see England yet again complaining about something. Probably her the thought passed threw the blond girls head.

Not that she cared he always complied even back when she was his colony. That thought made her laugh slightly as her eyes screened the room tiredly. Until that is they landed on him

Belarus younger brother of Russia and the main underlining cause of all her problems with the violet eyed ashen haired man.

It wasn't as if there really needed to be a problem that America was sure of with all her heart its just Russia was not to happy about the idea of her liking his

brother why she had no clue. Nor did she really care. If she were to believe France it would be because he himself liked her but America highly doubted that. After all wasn't the entire

Cold War about the hating each other and wishing the others death? She could have sworn it was and in her mind anyone who thought different was about as stupid as she allowed

them to believe she was. Of course she knew that meant everyone in the room right now minus herself, Russia and most of the nations that had formed the once Soviet Union with the

commie basterd.

America blue eyes didn't move from Belarus as he, unlike herself, was jotting down whatever the current nation who was speaking said. Seemingly paying his full

attention on all the information that America herself could careless about truthfully. After all by this point it became the same ol' same ol'. Talking about the problem but never actually

putting any plan to action. So America felt no need to pay attention and just kept staring right at him allowing her thoughts to delegate to the past something she really allowed.

* * *

~ Post Civil War 1875~

It had been ten years since the end of the Civil War. Currently the "Reconstruction Era" was still under way and if one were to ask America how it was going she'd just smile

the same smile that had won over many into believing her before tell you everything was working out beautifully wither it was the truth or not. Though It'd be evident in her eyes how

trying even smiling still was for her. After all the Civil War had taken so much out of her body and mind. If it hadn't been for the mental support from an unlikely source America was not

quite sure if she'd even be able to smile much less make it out of that war alive. Russia had definitely not been the first person she would have on her list of possible support. The much l

ager nation wasn't even on the list that the blond American was sure of at the time. Looking back now though he'd been the only possible ally in such a time of need and for that she was

nothing if not grateful to the surprising gentle giant. After the war he had left only asking one thing of her to write him. America had no clue why he wanted such a thing but promised

she'd write once a week no matter what and she did. Though she hadn't expected it but she had gotten replies back from the Russian. The latest one telling her he was coming for a visit.

The date given happened to be today so America was currently busy making sure her Virginian home was so clean even if England himself were to walk threw those doors with his

uptightness he'd have nothing bad to say about the place. That was exactly what she was doing when there was a loud knock at the door. Stopping in her final chore cleaning the base

borders in the kitchen. The blue eyed girl picked her self up and headed to the door. Passing a mirror along the way she stopped and double checked her appearance after all wouldn't

want to look like a total slob to who ever was on the other side of that door. While making sure the last curl was still in place the knocking on the door began again this time louder.

"Coming" she yelled hoping who ever was on the other side could hear her and wouldn't knock again. Though right when her hand reached out to the door the knocking began yet one

more time. America just shrugged and thought 'Must not have heard me. Oh well. I mean after all England always was exaggerating when he said the volume of my voice could wake the dead.'

She opened the door thinking that maybe it was Russia on the other side or the mail man with a package that needed to be delivered straight to her. What she hadn't expected

was the young male standing in front of her now. In her surprise she ended up staring in awe at the male in front of her. Sure she had seen many handsome men in her time both human

and nation. She knew there were many types. Ranging from flashy and loud kind of handsome for example France. He would be a prim example. With his frilly clothes and exuberant way

of speech. There was the kind who's beauty rested in the way the held themselves with power and prestige. England would defiantly be one of those. Then there was the more quite

type. Like her brother Canada who's mild manner and soft features could easily have him mistaken for a girl, and lastly of all the types America had come across there were ones like

Russia who beauty truly rested on the inside. America stared at this young man whom she had never seen before and just couldn't place him in any of those categories'. He held him self

in a way much similar to England and while his beauty struck you. It was in no way as loud as Frances' nor as quite as Canada's

She really had no clue how much time had passed when the sound of Russia's voice brought both of them out of the unintentional, at lest on her part, starting contest.

"Amerika? You going to let us in Da?" She turned her head over to the right side of the person she couldn't identify to lay eyes on a very amused looking Russian. "Of course Ivan." She

softly smiled and moved out of the way to allow them both in to her home.

She shut the door behind them and lead them to the living room. "Make yourselves at home." She gestured toward the couches. "Is there anything either of you would like. I was just

about to make lunch" The smile never leaving her face as both men sat down. "If you happen to have some tea that would be great Da." Russia replied. She smiled softly at him " I have

some its nothing like what you're used to I'm sure but I'm sure it'll suffice for now." America went in to kitchen and began making the tea the way she remembered England had once

taught her. After it was done and poured into her most expensive looking tea set. She then head to the living room and set a glass each in front of each guest. "There ya go" She smiled.

As Russia picked up the tea cup and sipped at the tea. America sat down and asked the lingering question on her tongue since she had opened the door. "So who are you?" she directed

toward the young man "Belarus" he answered. America almost hadn't expected him to answer her at all, but he had and that caused a smile to form on her face. "Well then I'm America

it's a pleasure to meet you, Belarus" she extend her hand in greeting. It stayed there for what felt like hours as Belarus started at it. After a few second she began to blush in

embarrassment. Just as she was about to let her hand drop Belarus grabbed it and shoke it causing her blush to intensify, but for another reason. As the handshake ended Russia spoke

"He's my younger brother Da" America processed the information and smiled. "Well that sure would explain a lot the hm." she giggled. At that statement both Russia and Belarus gave her

curios looks. Instead of giving an answer the young nation just slightly shoke her head as if she found it all amusing.

The whole event had ended quite well and surprising enough Belarus was one heck of a talker. That is if you found something that interested him. All three of them had

talked for hours after a simple lunch made by America which had earned her a few complements from both nations only causing her to blush and try not to studder in response.

The only pause in there discussion, which had ranged from the weather to politics, was whenAmerica went to make dinner. Both men had stayed in two of the guest rooms in her house

that night.

They were cureently at the docks. The boats that were going to take bot of the young mean back home were pataintly waiting. "Well I hope you both have a lovely trip back" America

stated. "I'm sure we will Da" Russia answered America smiled in response.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Belarus" She said as she turned to the younger of the two and put her hand out.

Hoping that unlike in the living room yester day he would make her stand there with her hand out, and America was overly pleased when he didn't and shoke her hand without any

hesitation.

"You too Amieryka" his same neutral looking expression on. "Please call me Emily. We are friends now right?" At this Belarus eyes softened just a bit "Okay then Emili. You may call me Nikita"

She had to hold back a giddy giggle as she replied "Okay Nikita see you again then?" He nodded once and walked on to the boat that take them both back to there respectable countries

and away fromher.

By the time she got home she knew she would need to rest for hours. If not days even company still wore her out. She opened the door to her room and began to change.

When shenoticed a flow laying on her bed with a piece of paper. She leaned down and picked it up. She recognized the flower almost instantly. It was a centaurea.

She had never actually seen one up close, but thanks to all the flower lessons England had forced on her. She could easily point this flower out. What it was doing one her bed she could not.

Then the paper caught her eye maybe it would give her the answer she need. Though when looking at it she realized it did not. Instead it held one word defiantly in another language.

Though the letters were Roman. She wasn't sure what the word was. Much less what it meant. '**Pryhozy**' She just stood dumfound.

* * *

"America…. America are you even listening you ungrateful prat" England yelled bringing America out of her thoughts. "Sorry Iggy I was just remembering something" She answered him

with a small smile. He eyed her suspiciously. "Well its time for break" He told her in a 'what is wrong with you' tone. "Oh really well then I guess its time to head to Mick D's then huh?"

America answered Bouncing in happines at the thought of her favoite fast food place. All while ignoring England cureent rant about god knows what. As America left the room she didn't

notice a pair deep purple eyes watched her leaving.

* * *

**AN: My first fic in this fandom so Im really nevous about this fic and I do plan to make more chapters for this I just hope everyones not OCC though it probley all is *shakes head in shame at self***

**Translations: **

**Amerika = America**

**Da = Yes**

**Amieryka = America**

**Emili = Emily**

******Pryhozy - Beautiful**


	2. Chapter 2

Quite to the Contrary

Chapter two

Belarus was never seen as a man of many words. He was never seen as nice or sweet, just stoic and rude. Although none of that was true. He had many things he'd like to say. He just

prefers to keep them to himself. He would rather spend his days with his family and people, then at another conference that he considered nothing more than wasteful with all the yelling,

arguing, and none seriousness of the situations that were supposed to be discussed. He found it all very childish and stupid. Even when everyone calmed down enough to be serious,

nothing ever really got done in the end . One nation would try to put all the blame on another, and then the whole thing would start again. Instead of joining in on the whole fiasco,

Belarus prefers to watch. Even if it was down right dumb, it could be entreating. Especially when the bouncy sunshine-blond ball of energy joined in unknowing to what she was getting

into. Of course, Belarus, also knew that she only "didn't know" because she didn't want to. Unlike most of the other nations who knew her, Belarus was one of the select few who knew

America is only oblivious to her soundings because she wants to be. It wasn't that she couldn't read the atmosphere, it's that she found it easier not to, and Belarus couldn't blame her for

it. After all, if she allowed her self to always be in tune with everything, she'd most likely lose that attitude that just made her America. The thing that drew him to her, and irked him to no

end, would be gone. Then she'd be just like the other nations, bland and boring to Belarus. There was no way he'd want that.

"Ahhh come on Iggy you REALLY can't mean that," America sing-songed to England, "Ya know ya love me," She preceded to glomp the flustered Brit. Belarus almost smiled at that. She

had no clue just how true that statement was. Which was why what she said only ending up causing the former British Empire to blush fifty shade's of red.

"I..I.. Do not.. Now get of me and stop ruining my language! You ungrateful prat" He studderd while attempting to push her off. The efforts were for not. After all, when the blue eyed girl

really didn't want to let go, Belarus knew from personal experience, she just wouldn't, both literally and figuratively. To Belarus, America was in many way an enigma. Truly impossible to

figure out, yet easy to read as a book. The many fights he had witnessed between her and Russia were nothing, if not full-fledged proof of just that. Their own augments over the time he

had know her were no different. She could be sweet and gentle, then, in the blink of an eye mean and vindictive. She could make anyone want to be near her, and push them all away at

the same time. Belarus actually smiled at this for its truly what made him all the more 'obsessed' ,as his sister Ukraine once said, over the younger nation. He knew he wasn't the only

one. No matter what America thought, Belarus could say for a fact that his brother was just as 'obsessed' with her, and the Englishman, which she was currently proceeding to tackle to

the ground for something he said, was no different. Out of the three of them, Belarus was proud to say he truly knew her best. After all, one doesn't come to someone they don't think

knows them well enough after a death of someone they care about.

* * *

~ Cold War 1963~

The date was November 23, 1963 and news of the assassination of John Fitzgerald Kennedy, 35th President of the United States of America, was everywhere. Not that Belarus himself

was surprised. With the way the country was going, he figured it'd only be a matter of time before such a thing happened. No he wasn't one bit surprised. What did surprise him though,

was who it was that called him to talk about such a thing. He had been in the house that he shared with his brother, sister and the other nations that were currently apart of the Soviet

Union. Belarus had been listing to the news on the radio, paying just enough attention to hear what was being said, when the phone begin to ring. Usually Lithuania was very diligent in

getting said phone, so Belarus allowed it to ring, believing the female nation would get it with no problem. That was until the fifth ring and no one to pick it up. Belarus decided to do it

himself, no matter how much he personally hated answering the phone.

"Pryvitannie Makita kazucy ci mahu ja spytac chto heta?*" He answered.

"Um, hello… Saule, is that you..? No…. no it can't be…." The voice on the other end sounded pained, but Belarus could recognize it with no problem. The only problem, is why she was

calling here and who gave her this number.

"Amieryka why are you calling here?" He asked in a even tone. Personally, he had no problems with her, but his brother would be furious to no end if he knew she had this number, much

less had the audacity to ever call it .

"Oh yeah about that.. Um, I was actually calling to see if you would mind meeting up some place for coffee or something…Umm, but of course you don't have to if ya don't want to. I'd

understand family bonds and all that." She was rambling. He wondered if she even realized it. He began an inner debate with himself while she continued rambling. Should he go see the

very nation who had threatened to blow them all sky high at one point and time? Which, said threat still hung in the air, along with their own to do the same to her, mind you. After a few

minutes of internal debating, he decided yes, he would go see the nation still rambling on the other end of the line.

"Umm, So yeah. I'd totally get it and all.."

"Amieryka," He cut her off in a sharp tone.

"Yes" she skittishly answered. Most likely shook up still about the recent events.

"I'll meet with you," Belarus told her while pulling back the slight smile threatening to from on his face at the prospect of seeing that usually exuberant female.

"Umm… Really, Nikita? you mean it?"

"Of course, Emili," He could no longer contain the smile on his lips at the sound of his human name, and the silent approval to use her own that came with it.

"Thank you so much. So, umm… Well, I know my brother won't be home for about a month. Would you mind meeting me at his house? The one in Vancouver." She asked, rambling yet

again. "Of course, I'll meet you there in two days." He replied.

"Yeah, I should be able to make it there. There's just so much chaos here after yesterday," She sounded as if she were holding back tears.

"Well then, see you then," she hung up quickly, most likely not wanting to let him hear her cry. He hung up still smiling. Belarus really had no idea how long he had been standing there

like a fool with that small, yet totally there smile on his face. It wasn't until Lithuania came around the corner asking who was on the phone that he had even realized what he had been

doing. "It was of no importance" He told her. She didn't seem convinced, but the burnet didn't push for answers. Instead she opted to ask "So what has you so happy? I have never seen

you like this. You almost seem giddy!" She blushed, waiting for his answer. 'Giddy' He thought to himself as he looked over the Lithuanian girl whose blush seem to have taken over her

entire face and neck. He opted not to say anything, instead just walking away to make plans to get to Vancouver, Canada in two days.

Belarus cursed himself, the last two days were hectic. It had been truly nerve racking trying to make plans to come here without his brother finding out and coming up with a good

excuse incase he did. He had luckily been able to pull it off though, a good excuse for where he was when he got back still hadn't come to mind. As he stood outside the door papering to

knock, he promised himself he would defiantly think of one before he got back home. When the door opened, he really hadn't been sure what to expect. After all, it had been fifteen years

since he had last saw the female personification face to face. If his information was correct, she had been going threw many changes lately and would most likely go threw more before

the century was out. So the female in front of him, wearing an apron and looking almost like the perfect housewife, was probably America. "Nikita," she smiled a warm smile that didn't

fully reach her eyes "Come in please. I just fished making some coffee, or would you prefer tea?" She went on as she lead him inside and towards what seemed to be her brothers living

room. "Coffee is fine." He answered while sitting down on one of the couches. "Well then, I'll be back" She ran off leaving Belarus to his own thoughts. When she came back she had set

down a tray with two cups of fresh coffee, a bowl of sugar cubes, a what seemed to be cup of cream, or was it milk, and two small spoons. "I wasn't sure how you liked your coffee so I

brought sugar and cream just incase." Belarus watched her and saw exactly how sad her smile was, even in the doorway when she greeted him. It was much the same, so terribly sad

and never fully reaching her eyes. He was instantly reminded of when they first met. Her smile has been sad then. Yes, this smile and that one were exactly the same, Belarus decided.

After awhile of long silence, nether one moving from there current position across each other on the twin couches it was America who spoke. "I'm sorry about asking you to come here I

just really didn't know where else to turn. After all I'm still not sure who I can really trust, and I know you would listen and can keep a secret better then the others." Her deceivingly,

delicate looking hands were rubbing the mug as she talked, and she was defiantly trying to pull back any emotions in her voice with the way it was cracking, but Belarus's eyes and

constriction somehow landed on her lips. They were full and chapped, most likely from licking them unconsciously in worry. Belarus assumed it was a bad habit he didn't know about or a

new one. From the amount they were chapped he guessed new. Maybe he should buy her some chap stick. He really wouldn't want those lips to become ruined from all the licking. Oh,

look she was doing it right now. Belarus hadn't noticed how close he had gotten, or that he had much less moved over to the couch she was on. He hadn't noticed how her back was

currently against the arm rest of the furniture or her inane stuttering. It hadn't been till his lips landed on hers that he noticed anything, now that they had, he no longer cared. All he

wanted to know was the feel of there lips moving together in such sweet slow movements. The knowledge that, yes, he was kissing her and no, this wasn't another dream that was liable

to end at any moment. That she was kissing him back, willingly, and seemed quite into it if the feel of her body rubbing up against his was any induction. Sadly, though, he was literally

forced off of her by her own two hands. "I'm sorry …I just…. I really wanted you to know I don't normally do this kind of thing and I need to make sure you're not just taking advantage of

me." The Americans face was severely flushed and her breathing was heavy. It was truly a sight better then any dreams he had so far.

"Nikita, please answer me. You aren't, right?"

"Of course not, Emili"

"Good… cuz I really like kissing you." She smiled and leaned in.

There kiss had began again as if there had be no interruption. He could feel one of her hands get tangled in his hair as the other landed on his shoulder and was slowly trailing down his

front. When he began tailing kisses down to her throat he felt her hand not tangled in his hair, untucked his white button up shirt from his pants. His own hand not holding him up to keep

him from putting all his weight on her, was sliding up the leg of her dress. Causing a moan to escape her lips. Just as her own hand had started going up the shirt she had untucked.

Something soft hit him fast, distracteing both of them from there task at hand. America pulled herself up quickly, looking around, as Belarus picked up the offending item that intrepid them

yet again. It was a large white pillow with a maple leaf on it. Belarus tried to think of who could have possibly thrown it. So he could cut them up for cutting in on his dream turned reality

when he heard America speak.

"Oh, Mattie, its you. What are you doing here so early? I thought you'd be at France's house for the month." Belarus turned his head to see the person America was talking to. To his

surprise it was her brother. What was his name again? She had said it a minute ago hadn't she? Belarus knew he knew the young man standing with a scowl on his face, obviously not

happy with the scene in front of him. He just couldn't pinpoint where or what his name was.

"Well Emily, I was but then I heard the news and flew all the way to your house just to make sure you were okay. And of course I don't find you there or anywhere for that matter. So I

came here thinking maybe just maybe you'd be here, like you were after the whole Lincoln indented and what do I find. You making out with him on my couch, mind you." The male

seemed flustered more then angry to Belarus.

"I'm sorry Mattie, I didn't mean to make you worry. Really."

"Oh goodness Em, you must be an emotional wreck." the male who's name was still not connecting in Belarus's head, pushed him aside without thought and preceded to hug his sister as

if Belarus was not there. It was when he heard the light sound of snoring that Belarus realized his day just went from the best day of his life to the worst all due to the young male who

Belarus didn't see anywhere anymore.

* * *

Belarus almost let a smile cross his features at the memory, but it was quickly dismissed when he saw the one who had ruined that day. For years he'd been planning revenge against

the mosey male America was currently preceding to make embarrassed threw means of bringing up old stories. "You remember that Mattie, huh? Huh?" the blond American nudged the

young Canadian. Belarus eyes slightly narrowed he had worked hard on coming up with possible plots against the boy. He even memorized his name. Just so he knew who exactly it was

he was cutting up for that day. "Canada" he lightly hissed holding on to a small knife in his pants pocket, that he had skillfully snuck by security. Oh yes Canada would deftly get what's

coming to him soon for making Belarus wait this long to finally claim the beautiful flower that stole his heart that day many years ago, but till then, Belarus would wait. After all, the best

part was always to plan the plan and he had two, just waiting to be used. First things first though. His eyes sparkled because by the end of these dreadful meetings, America would be

his and everyone would know it. Especially his brother and that insufferable former Empire. Oh yes by the end of it all, she'd be his.

* * *

**AN: And chapter 2 is now done longest chapter yet xD. Nest few chapters will be in other contries POV starting with Canada. So Hope this was enjoable for ya and thanks to all the pepole who reviewd and/or story aletrd really helped my motivation for this one ^^. ehh Imma go now horrid Migraine**

**Traslations:**

**Pryvitannie Makita kazucy ci mahu ja spytac chto heta? = Hello this is Nikita speaking how may I help you(roughly xD)**

**Amieryka = America**

**Emili = Emily**


End file.
